


The Addams Mansion and the new family

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Addams Family (TV 1964)
Genre: Character(s) of Color, Disability, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Fear, First Impressions, Future Fic, Grief, Humor, Loss, Mexican culture, Minor Character Death, Modern Era, Older Characters, Original Character Death(s), Tearjerker, hopefully, swearing (but only for the first chapter), the addams family mansion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-02 08:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16301705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: A creepy old house on Cemetery Lane gets new residents.





	1. Chapter 1

A black truck door decorated in smiling jack-o-lanterns slid open to reveal a black woman in a wheelchair. The inside of the truck was decorated in Halloween themed decorations except the black screen across from the driver wheel read the date October 13th, 2013. There was a series of small pumpkins on the dashboard. Sticky images of witches flying on the windows except for the one on the front. The seats were coated in what seemed to be silver fake spider webbing.

"Good night, Lenore," the truck greeted her.

"Good night, Alexa," Lenore replied.

A set of long white poles set in the front lawn activated releasing a moving image of dancing white skeletons on the house and on the lawn. The lawn was decorated in fake tomb stones, a fake corpse on fake stacks of hay, two skeletons on a bench situated next to each other wearing colonist outfits appearing to be taking a nap in front of a stuffed golden retriever. Lenore watched the door close to the truck then turned toward the sidewalk leading to the front door. The inside of the truck turned black but the webbing glowed light green in a way that stood out to the human eye. Lenore continued to slide forward the stick making small adjustments to the course. In front of the house there were dangling orange decorations with cut out words that read 'happy Halloween' fixed into the adjoining walls. The door automatically opened while the wheelchair boarded the ramp. The door closed behind Lenore.

It was dark in the house, silent and unforgiving, but Lenore was not afraid. Lenore reached out then flicked up a almost flat curved surface. Orange lights flicked on to display the halls were heavily covered in Halloween decorations. Lenore's smile grew wide. There were fake spiders on the walls and dangling bats on the cieling that she passed by. Lenore came to a stop by a mirror that seemed to be lowered to her level. There was another mirror set right above it. When she came closer to it, she saw the image of a screaming pale witch who sent her wheeling back then have a good laugh. Lenore passed by a counter that had a brown box that had music playing from it but she quickly retreated back toward the box similar to a curious cat that had their eyes fixated on something new.

The lid popped open revealing two black arms jump right out toward her. Out of fright, Lenore moved the stick back and placed a hand on her chest. Within a moment the young woman's bearings were regained. Lenore laughed even harder that turned into light heart cackling. Lenore closed the box then twisted the handle until the melody could play again. She performed the same act for the second box beside it. With that done, Lenore wheeled down the hall. What Lenore didn't notice was that one dark hand poked out watching her move then slid back into the box on its own as the music continued to play.

Lenore took a turn into the living room that had a long and wide gray fabric hanging on the wall with unusual shadows. The orange lighting in the living room made the yellow lighting seem slightly spooky and out of place in a apartment not used to the theme. There were more orange decorations hanging in from wall corner to wall corner that read different words.

"Baby, I love what you have done with the place!" Lenore said.

A light brown man popped out out from behind the couch with a calico that had two heads resting on his shoulder.

"Thank you, darling," the light brown man had a affectionate smile toward Lenore. "I got out of work early. So why not?"

"Izzy," Lenore greeted the light brown man coming to her side. "You are always thoughtful."

"Today is our thirteenth anniversary," Izzy said, placing Cat down to the floor and knelt down to her level. "Lucky number thirteen." Lenore carefully tucked away the light brown hair into the hijab. "Remember?" Izzy grasped Lenore's darker hands. "Auction number thirteen?"

"How can I forget the three headed saurapod fossil," Lenore said. "We still have it in the basement."

"The cast of it," Izzy said.

"The casting," Lenore repeated, pressing her forehead against her partner's forehead with her arms on the shoulders. "Got us a good pay from The Smithsonium. I still remember the auctioneer telling us to split the fossil or stop bidding all together."

Izzy laughed.

"I remember it differently," Izzy said. "You kept raising the price every time I raised my price and won them over," a smile appeared on Lenore's face. "Where did you get all that money from?"

"As I have said before," Lenore said. "It is nothing to be too concerned about."

Izzy picked up Lenore into his arms earning a gleeful shriek.

"I made dinner," Izzy said. "My queen," Lenore was placed onto the long yet curved couch. Izzy made Lenore rest her back against the cushion while the remainder of her body was set in the sitting position. "And I will be your humble servant for the rest of the night." Izzy drifted his finger along Lenore's cheek watching the slightly older woman's eyes grow big. "Be right back with dinner."

Lenore's eyes grew big then returned to their normal size.

"Halloween surprise?" Lenore asked.

"I made it just for you, Lenore," Izzy said.

Lenore watched Izzy walk out of her line of sight then her eyes went toward a file on the table. It was yellow with pieces of yellow paper sticking out with fresh and white new pieces that were left peaking out. Whatever Izzy had planned to reveal for this anniversary, it had to be one that would be the most surprising gifts that had been given to her. Cat leaped into Lenore's lap then began to purr and rubbed against the woman's neck. Lenore painfully lifted a hand up then wrapped it underneath Cat's neck which was gently rubbed. Lenore looked on toward the doorway waiting for her partner with a small smile of her own while. Cat sat down into her lap where he began to purr.

The lights flicked off replaced by the decorative Halloween lights illuminating the inside of the apartment. Lenore heard the heavy footsteps headed toward the living room marked by a cheerful singing. Izzy returned into the living room holding a tray decorated by food, cups, and silverware. Izzy came to a stop beside his partner and placed the tray on to the table in front of him. Lenore's eyes were on the young man that she didn't notice a black hand slide the paper forward closer to the edge for Izzy who smiled in return watching the hand retreat under the large coffee mug that was set upside down. The file was handed over to Lenore who carefully opened the file.

"What is this for?" Lenore asked.

"It's your dream house, babe," Izzy said.

"I like where we live," Lenore said, looking toward Izzy.

"Your Halloween dream house," Izzy said.

"It certainty looks spooky enough to scare the living," Lenore said, turning her attention down to the photograph while continuing to pet Cat.

"That is a old photograph," Izzy slipped out the newer photograph showing the desperately in need of repairs Victorian house. "This is currently owned by the Addams Family. Their daughter Wednesday is preparing to sell it to those Halloween people very shortly. And it's on Cemetery Ridge. The perfect place. I heard some people want to turn it into a haunted house. And I may have volunteered to fix it up for them."

"You made a good choice without me," Lenore looked through the files to find a even older photograph.

"Don't you like it?" Izzy asked.

"This will need a complete reconstruction of the house," Lenore said.

"You just sold a painting for a quarter of a million dollars, babe," Izzy said. "We are covered."

"All that money is for our retirement," Lenore said. "And we will have to use all of it for that."

"It is just going to be us doing the work," Izzy said. "No more than two people on this project. It's our thing."

"Baby, you need people who can help you with this extensive operation," Lenore said. "I would be happy with this surprise. . ." She took her partner's free hand. " _I would be_. . ."

"Don't concern yourself with your lack of helping," Izzy said, squeezing Lenore's hand then planted a kiss on her fingers. "Because all the help I need is right here." Izzy placed a finger on the center of Lenore's chest.

A reassured smile spread on Lenore's face brightened up from the depressed theme.

"It used to be a haunted house long before anyone bothered turning it into one," Lenore said.

In the photograph was a grinning man with hands in his pocket from above a young woman in black with her arms folded and a stare that pierced through the photograph to the viewer while seated in a peacock chair. From beside the woman was a young girl who seemed to be ready for a funeral rather than taking a picture and a chubby boy in a short sleeved outfit and pants. From behind the peacock chair was a short bald man, a tall man in a tuxedo, and from beside the tall man was a grayed woman. Asides from the business man, none of them wore smiles and seemed to be very unhappy in the family living room.

"Your family is going to be so proud," Izzy said.

"They are not part of my family," Lenore said.

"According to Ancestry," Izzy said. " _they are_."

"Here I thought I was the only one a big fan of Halloween," Lenore said.

"Your parents were avid fans of Halloween," Izzy said.

"If they were, they would have told me about the weirdness in the family," she shook her head. "My family is pretty normal."

"Your mom had three legs, your dad had six fingers, your brother was born with one eye, your sister was born with three arms, your second brother was born with a unibrow that sprouted horns, your second sister has werewolf syndrome, and you are the only one of your family who is faced with pain every time you move and you don't have any additional parts. You are not creepy, spooky, or ooky, but if you were then I would have fallen for you more hard than I did before," Izzy said, rubbing Cat's forehead. "Babe, your family is not normal and _I love that_. You are related to the Addams Family by Eustace."

"Eustace?" Lenore said. "My grandpa?"

"The one with the long neck," Izzy said.

"The long thin neck," Lenore said. "My grandpa has told me about all the other relatives who can't visit for Christmas."

"Not all," Izzy said. "You didn't ask about everyone. You only listened to his stories."

Lenore looked back, thoughtfully, for a moment.

"He never did talk about who gave him the old worn out sweater," Lenore said.

Izzy kissed Lenore's forehead then backed off.

"Point is. . . ." Izzy started. "You're a Addams, Lenore."

There was a loud crash of thunder that made the scenery change from black and orange to a bright white that was swiftly replaced by pitch black in the room. Cat jumped out of Lenore's grasp running off into the hall swiftly with four glowing eyes in the night. A moment later the lights kicked back on.

"Izzy," Lenore said. "You know how your favorite number is thirteen?"

"Yes," Izzy said.

"I am thirteen weeks pregnant," Lenore said.

A smile grew on Izzy's face as he cupped Lenore's cheeks.

"I love you," Izzy said.

"I love you more," Lenore said.

They pressed their foreheads together and shared a kiss.

There was a loud rapid knocking coming from the door.

Lenore leaned forward pressing Izzy against the pillow as his hand traveled from her cheeks to her shoulders.

"Anyone important?" Lenore asked, backing off.

"Late trick or treaters," Izzy said. "Ignore them."

Lenore gestured toward dinner.

"And that?" Lenore asked.

"I can always heat it up," Izzy said. "Come here, my eternal night."

Lenore had a charming, unique laugh being sent against the couch.

There was a loud boom from down the hallway. Like their automatic doors had been knocked down by a sledgehammer then there was shouting that broke the peaceful, happy atmosphere. Izzy clung on to Lenore's side looking over in the direction of the door. Lenore reached her hand over the edge of the couch where the same long, dark hand came out from the darkness lifting up the bat into her hand. Circular items came flying landing to the floor and released out a neutralizing gas as Izzy got up moving to the edge of the house making Lenore lower the bat while listening to the storm of boots over his coughing. Officers in SWAT gear came in knocking down several of the decorations loudly. They stormed throughout the house even going as far to the basement appearing to be searching for _something_.

"Where is it!" a tall man struck Izzy against the wall.

Izzy had a incredulous look on his face.

"What?"

"The bomb!"

"I don't have a bomb!"

"Wrong answer, you son of a bitch!"

"I swear---"

Izzy hit the wall then reached out for the couch where the SWAT member beside the man fired multiple times. Lenore was silent watching her partner begin to crash to the floor out of her line of sight. The sound of her house being ransacked became part of the background noise. Time seemed to be going slower than reasonable as her heart momentarily stopped and began to beat again only after a string had been tugged in such a manner that it felt like someone had raised her heart sharply closer into her chest.

"WHERE IS THAT FUCKING BOMB?"

The man lifted Izzy back up against the wall.

"I. . . don't know. . . what . . . you're talking about."

There was a loud explosion that drew silence in the room.

"Who were your partners in this operation?"

Izzy's eyes glazed over toward a horrified Lenore then toward the agent.

"You are asking the wrong man," Izzy said, clearly, and yet without a struggle.

The agent dropped Izzy as ringing was coming from his belt and he moved away.

"Make sure this SOB doesn't get a ambulance," The agent said. "Justice first, then treatment."

The SWAT officer nodded and the agent stepped into the hall.

"Izzy!" Lenore screamed.

Lenore fell off the table then painfully crawled, coughing, over the smoke until she was by his side. His hair was peaking out of the hijab and his lounging outfit seemed to be stained. Lenore's hand was shaking slowly being placed onto his chest to feel the wound. She slid the peaks of dark curly hair back into the hijab while they were surrounded by the light smoke. She had a shaky breath while shaking her head. She dragged the bleeding man into her arms. Unbeknownst to her, two hands were quickly yanking away the SWAT officer's guns one by one and those who he had seen tried to fire only to find out they were without their gun.

"Baby," Izzy said. "Baby. . ." 

Lenore had watery eyes.

"Don't go," Lenore said. "please don't go, please don't go. Don't leave us."

Lenore moved his hand to her stomach.

"Baby.  .  ." Izzy cupped the side of her shoulder then moved toward her right cheek growing a smile. " _Baby_." His demeanor did not change. "Who says I am leaving you?" The strength in his hand went out landing on to his stomach still bearing a smile and lifeless eyes that were faced toward Lenore.

"Babe," Lenore said. "Babe," she shook him. "Stop pretending. . . Please, stop pretending, babe? Babe! Babe--babe-bab--ba---"

Lenore held the corpse in her arms wailing surrounded by the smoke as the camera began to back out of the apartment and color began to drain out of the room that spreads around her figure. A harpsichord[ played](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZZ5IWRz78DY) in the background that sounded spooky and scary while the camera backs out of the house to reveal the drain of life spreading through out the street to the tune of the music with the finger snapping in that lingered echoing on. The white pools of light stood out among the layers of black. The sky remained a shade of black with white stars and a large moon hanging in the balance. The scene fades into black to the music ending.


	2. Chapter 2

Pitch black retreated to reveal a car window where seated beside it was a grief stricken Lenore. Lenore appeared to be significantly older, her curly hair up in a bun with streaks in it, and her hands were laid in her lap. Her dark eyes were gazing out the window appearing to be directionless. The car went over a bump but she didn't react to it. There was only a sigh that came from her that revealed she was alive and well. She observed houses that seemed out of place from modern day that appeared to be the same. The camera retreated to reveal that she was in a U-Haul. Rain was dripping down the windows. There was singing coming from beside belonging to a man in his late sixties, bald, tapping his fingers on the wheel. 

"I would like to reach out. . my . . myself. . . hmm. . well. pick me up huuun," his voice had a Spanish accent and he had a unique scar on his face that seemed to have aged well over the several years. "How would you like to my hand? I would like to hold my haaand."

"Uncle Miguel," Lenore said. "You know that is not meant to be sang along."

"I would like to reach out my--- my own self--- on my way," Miguel said.

Lenore reached her hand out then changed the radio station.

"A storm of swords!" Miguel bobbed his head, cheerfully. "I'm gonna live to seize the moment," he swayed the truck in the way of a oncoming red truck then veered into the correct lane. "Leaving nothing left unsaid," the singer's voice echoed in the background. "I'm standing here wide open. lalaalalalalaa. That queen has no regrets! THIS KING HAS NO REGRETS!"

It stirred the smallest of laughter from Lenore.

"Ah ha!" Miguel exclaimed. "SO YOU STILL CAN LAUGH!"

"I have been able to laugh," Lenore argued.

"Not since he died. It has been five years since Izzy's funeral," Miguel said, lowering the volume. "And you're still wearing black."

"I am not mourning for him," Lenore said.

"Then who are you mourning for?" Miguel asked.

"My life," Lenore said.

Miguel glanced toward the younger woman.

"Someday, black will be the new fad but I really doubt that it's going to be in our lifetime," Miguel said. "Your life is not over, Len."

Miguel turned his attention toward the road.

"Last five years you have been cooped up in that apartment," Miguel continued. "You could have lived there forever as a grieving widow had you made more paintings." 

Miguel shook his head, his grip on the drivers wheel tightening, his eyes focused on the road.

"No, instead, you didn't go out and lived in the shadows only going out to get groceries from the front porch until all that money earned from your paintings was eaten away," Miguel said. "I could have ideally housed you and helped you find yourself again but no, that  damn lawsuit against me for someone pretending to be hit by my car took away everything." he turned his head toward the silent woman. "Why didn't you tell me that you were going bankrupt? Were you intending just to be thrown out your own house and fade into obscurity as a homeless person?" Miguel had a concerned expression on his face toward Lenore. 

There was no answer from Lenore.

Miguel turned his attention back on to the road.

"Now, we have to live in the old Addams family house in order to use their money to get ourselves back on our feet." Miguel  looked over toward Lenore. "More importantly, getting _you_ back on your feet. I don't get you. Changing your last name from Rodriguez to Addams?"

"The last stipulation was only a Addams could take residence inside," Lenore said. "I am a Addams."

"A very distant Addams," Miguel said, then a grin appeared on his face. "Ah, look, we're here!"

Lenore looked on ahead toward the abandoned lot.

"I thought Wednesday was suppose to be here," Lenore said.

"Wednesday _Junior_ was supposed to be here," Miguel said. "Wednesday Senior is unable to come since she is very preoccupied with other family matters and it seems so is she."

"They named their children after their children?" Lenore asked.

"Yes," Miguel said.

"That's like naming a pet fish after the old pet fish," Lenore said.

"Yes," Miguel said, laughingly whole heartedly. "They like their names. Weirder than our family."

"And they haven't changed it to names that they like?" Lenore asked.

"They like their names," Miguel said. "Like you did with yours once upon a time."

"I suppose so," Lenore said.

"Why did you pick the fifth anniversary of Izzy's death to move in here?" Miguel asked.

"Because he is out the most around this time," Lenore said. "I can feel him the most this day," she rubbed her shoulders feeling a chill come down her skin and Miguel could see the woman's breath in the air. "I don't mind him being around. It comforts me that I am not doing it without him."

Miguel hopped out of the car then brought open the gate. He walked away then spotted a square object on the fence. He tore off the weeds tossing them into the nearby trash can and cleaned the dirt off with his hands until the damaged sign read 'Beware of The Thing'. Miguel scratched his head then returned to the truck, closed the door beside him, then a drove right in the lot. The gate closed behind them. Now it really felt as though they had entered Cemetery Lane. Passing by the sign that read the words Cemetery Lane didn't feel as official as it should have nor welcoming.

Five years ago, the words Cemetery Lane would have made a smile spread on her face. The truck came to a stop in front of the Addams Family mansion entrance. Lenore turned her attention off the side toward the house observing how it was overran by weeds. She looked off noticing the gravel was barely visible anymore. Miguel chopped away at the plants until the rounded road became visible once more after years of being not being taken care of. Finally, the door was opened for her to reveal the wheelchair beside Miguel. She moved herself out of the truck right into his arms being moved into the chair. Miguel placed the warm blanket on her legs then moved on toward the door so Lenore did the tucking in on her own and put her arms into the long dark sleeves. She put on the dark ear muffs then moved the stick forward following after Miguel.

Lenore observed there was a tower at the top with a old bell that stood out above the closed stained window.

There was a old tv antenna kept propped up on the second chimmey.

"Look at it," Miquel said. "Look at it so sad."

"Houses can't feel, uncle," Lenore said.

"This one reeks of sadness," Miguel said. "Like it is grieving for its last tenants." He pat on the side of the door frame then turned toward her  as something had occurred to him. "Like you."

"Like me?" Lenore asked.

"It has been grieving for a very long time," Miguel said. "You were made for each other." Lenore mockingly laughed.

"Made?" Lenore asked. "Built. You got a wicked sense of humor."

"Can you  feel it?" Miguel asked.

"I can feel the cold," Lenore said.

Miguel rolled his eyes then reached his hand out toward the door only to hit the rounded object beside. He turned it then yanked it back only for it stretch out before Lenore's eyes that send Miguel crashing against the door and fall to the floor. Miguel got up to his feet then grumbled taking out his key. He slid it into the keyhole, turned the key, then turned the knob. The door moved open with a loud creak that sent shivers down Lenore's skin.

He turned in the direction of Lenore, "What? Are you a Addams chicken?"

"That doorbell!" Lenore said.

"Is old," Miguel said.

"Doorbells don't do that!" Lenore said.

"This is right up your alley," Miguel said. "This is a haunted house."

"When I said it was haunted, it was haunted by people who could live in a castle and terrify people," Lenore said. "Izzy didn't tell me nothing about it being haunted."

"About that," Miguel said. "I had to pry it out of the realtor. The fact about it being haunted wasn't disclosed to him."

"The realtor,"  Lenore said.

"I bought it for one dollar," Miguel said.

"Who was this realtor by the way?" Lenore said.

"Wednesday Senior," Miguel said.

"One dollar," Lenore repeated.

"Come in," Miguel said, gesturing inside. "We have got fifteen minutes before the movers get here."

Lenore felt uneasy looking into the dark interior of the mansion so she took out a flashlight from the blanket pocket and wheeled her way into the house by her uncle's side. This wheelchair stood out as different from her previous as it wasn't electronically superior in every way. Her fingers grazed on the wheels moving them forward manipulating the wheels to her direction. They had sold her old wheelchair just to move out of the house into here. It was dark and foreboding. The images that she had seen from the photograph were not there but she could determine where it was taken. Right in front of the chairs. Miguel whistled walking down the steps---

"What the hell!" Miguel jumped off the stairs and turned around to find the skin of a polar bear on the steps. "What the---"

"Uncle," Lenore said. "It's just a rug."

"No rug makes that ungodly noise," Miguel said, then came over to one of the paws of the rug and stepped on it.

The rug growled back at Miguel.

"Just a rug," Lenore assured.

Miguel knelt down to the side of the rug then gently patted around it.

"There is nothing in here," Miguel said. "I don't know how Wednesday did it but she somehow snuck in some machine that activates when being pressed against?"

"Junior?" Lenore asked.

"No," Miguel said. "Senior."

Miguel moved the rug from the steps over toward the right hand side of the stair case. Lenore wheeled back to the entrance then zoomed on. She flew over the staircase coming to a complete stop in the conservatory landing to the side in the crash. Miguel grew alarmed and went after the woman where he heard laughter coming from. Lenore was laughing when Miguel came to a stop in his tracks in the center of the doorway. There were plants covering the cieling, the walls, and floors. There was several plants wrapping themselves around her torso carrying her up and down like she were a weight. Miguel was frozen by fear with a gaping mouth.

They were long vines that had thorns sticking around the circular base while the long neck had several green leaves decorating it. The base was yellow with a circular hole at the center that seemed to be making a strange noise that sounded similar to helicopter blades being waved. Remarkably, one of the plants wrapped itself around the wheelchair then another set it up in a way that wasn't flat then dropped Lenore into the seat. Lenore was giggling  with her hands wrapped around her sides and a lowered head with tears coming down her dark cheeks.

"That tickles," Lenore said. "That tickles, babe, that tickles."

Miguel observed there was a back door that had lost its windows as had most of the parts to the conservatory and the plants seemed to be running out through it too. The  much taller and longer elaborate vine wheeled the cackling woman out of the conservatory then moved back into the territory. Miguel came in front of Lenore then knelt down to her level and was brought into a hug by the woman. 

"I'm here, sweetie," Miguel said. "I am here." All the while patting on her back in a comforting manner.


	3. Chapter 3

"We oughta get some doors set up for there," Miguel said.

"Yes, please," Lenore said. Her eyes lowered toward the floor. "Uncle!"

"What?" Miguel asked.

"Look down," Lenore said.

Miguel slowly looked down.

"Good god," Miguel said. "I will get rid of the plants for the movers," he rolled up his sleeve.  "And you, um. . ." he looked around. "Well, this place sure doesn't have internet. Uh, do you got a book?"

Lenore took out a thick book from the pocket to the left side of the wheelchair.

"Never leave the house without one," Lenore said.

Miguel grew a pleased smile.

"And you," Miguel said. "Will direct the movers. The most important job at beginning to settle in and restoring a house."

Miguel yanked vine by vine off the ground that he quickly shoved into a trash can that seemed to be tagging around wherever he went. It had to be the same trash can as it looked dark gray decorated in pasta steel bones that seemed to have been aged and well used. He hummed to himself a old song that he once sang with his parents and siblings when they were weeding the garden. A fine garden that was hospital and open for life to grow.  He observed objects that hadn't stood out earlier when they had entered. For example, a black bear with a blue face, what seemed to be a  abandoned harpsichord covered in dust and vines that had a empty golden candle holder. The rug was tattered and strained struggling to stay in one piece. He looked up to find holes in the cieling including what seemed to be a pole. Now it had to be a fire station at one point. 

And there was a fireplace. He can imagine the warm nights in front of the fireplace out of reach from the internet after work. It was quite a shame that his previous employers fired him due to the law suit.  Finding a job in the city was going to be a challenge. He liked challenges. From behind Miguel, a rather creepy old pale hand reached out from a box that had a gentle creek. The once healthy, fat fingers were now sharp in a sinister kind of way. Smaller hands slid up from around the old hand to observe the surrounding scenery. They were silent when the head but very elderly one that seemed to be large did all the signing gesturing from one to another hand. The group sank down back below into the box.

Miguel looked up in the direction of the box then moved toward it. He picked it up and turned it over and over observing the colorful gems decorating the lid to the corners. It was large and bigger than the ones that they had back in the truck packed with only the spooky furniture that would irk the new residents. It was a request from the realtor after observing the depressed but mundane house. This house was depressed and abandoned unlike it with plenty of mystery to be found around the place. From behind the walls, the previous owners left something of themselves to mark that they had existed in the house. Miguel initially thought that he heard the sound of singing and a silver band of a guitar thing being struck that was done very terribly. He looked over to find Lenore in the wheelchair reading away.

"Lenore," Miguel said.

"Yes?" Lenore asked, lowering her novel.

"Did you hear that?" Miguel said.

"Hear what?" Lenore grew concerned

"Losing my mind," Miguel said.

"It is haunted after all," Lenore reminded.  Lenore shook her head.  "You should have looked around before buying it and spent a night here."

Miguel turned away muttering to himself, "Homeless shelter seems more appealing already."

Miguel moved up the stairs taking the trash can along to find a hallway that was quite empty. Not a picture was hanging on the wall, nor was there a counter covered in materials, there was nothing to be cleaned or removed. Just as though someone had came in and done all the taking. There were spider webs in the way that made it difficult to do the weeding most notably from one of the bedrooms. He stepped back closing the door in front of him with a loud slam that echoed through the house. Dust fell from the cieling landing on the floor.

Miguel debated going in and facing it as a human being obligated to make it easier for other humans. There were many times the man had found it easy to help others. This wasn't one of those times. Miguel had a sigh looking up toward the ceiling. The things that he had to do as a human. He was tempted to use a lighter and set the plants on fire but that would mean burning the entire room. He waved his arms in the way of the webs then moved toward the window. He lifted the window up letting in fresh air. Miguel smiled, his hands on the ledge looking out observing the streets acting as trees that acted as a buffer to the main city.

Miguel knelt down and resumed yanking the vines off the floor including the walls throwing them into the trash can. Each time that he turned around from the trash can, a pair of white child sized arms took the trash can into the large box then returned it beside Miguel but empty a moment later. He was humming to himself cleaning up the mess going from room to room. The bony hand closed the door behind him very slowly from behind the wall corner. His hands were covered in dirt during the operation yet all the while did the man feel that he were being followed.

He turned toward the direction of a wall panel sliding aside and the trash can was gone. He looked up and down out of shock unable to move. The wall panel slide aside then a long old arm came out of the dark and placed the trash can to the floor. The old hand raised himself up and stared back at the man reeling back into the wall. Miguel's stomach twisted as the arm didn't connect to a shoulder which was unnatural. It was at that moment did his heart leap did Miguel jump altogether in a way that he landed on the ledge trembling at the strange creature tilting it's hand. Head, to be appropriate. From behind, the feel of fingers shoving him back in drew his attention. Miguel fell to the floor landing on his face with a thud.

"Uncle, are you alright?" Lenore called from below.

Miguel looked down toward the first floor.

"I am fine, Len," Miguel said.

"You just made dust fall from the cieling so I really doubt that," Lenore said.

"There is a thing in the walls!" Miguel replied, raising his head up to see the panel closed.

"Don't all old houses have rats?" Lenore said.

"This isn't a rat!" Miguel said.

Lenore flipped the page.

"You should have asked about the weird before buying the house FOR ONE DOLLAR," Lenore's reply devolved into a scream. "You must be imagining it after that strange plant and hearing a haunted voice. I would."

It clicked in Miguel's mind.

"Beware of The Thing. . ." Miguel said.

Miguel's eyes grew big all the while absorbing in the information.

"Hello?" Miguel said.

The panel slowly moved.

"Don't be afraid," Miguel said. "I am not going to hurt you."

The hand peeked out of the wall panel.

"Are you the Thing?" Miguel asked.

Thing nodded.

"I am Miguel Rodriguez," Miguel said, tilting his head slowly approaching the hand moving around the hole and had his hands on his knees. "Wow," he observed the creature with intrigue in his eyes. "Wow. . ." Realization dawned on the man's face. "Wow." His mouth slowly fell. "Are you a slave?"

Thing leaned back with a open hand then dived back inside giving a shocked look then closed his fingers and Thing shook at him.

"Okay, okay, okay," Miguel said. "I get it. You're a hand servant. I am sorry."

Thing nodded.

"Are you exclusive to the Addams family?" Miguel asked.

Thing nodded.

"What a interesting arrangement," Miguel said. "This is a first I have heard or seen of a Thing."

Thing appeared to be shocked.

"We couldn't afford a Thing in Mexico," Miguel said. "If my parents could, they hid it very well even from my siblings and Lenore." he straightened himself up. "So you are visiting around this place?"

Thing looked around then turned toward Miguel giving a small nod.

"Are you naturally long arms?" Miguel asked.

Thing nodded.

"Really?" Miguel asked.

Thing nodded.

"So you are not a creature that hides in the walls and your true form is horrifying to look at?" Miguel asked.

Thing shook himself.

"Some inter-dimensional Thing that can move in and out of holes?" Miguel asked.

Thing nodded.

"Then why were you hiding from me?" Miguel asked.

Thing lowered himself, considering, then glanced up signing at Miguel.

"You are right," Miguel chuckled. "Seeing a arm running around the house would have sent me running." He rubbed his chin. "I could use your help getting the corners that we can't get to."

Several little Things popped up around Thing.

"Ah, grandkids?" Miguel asked.

Thing nodded and signed as Miguel observed the little hands were covered in dirt.

"Wait, you already got those spaces?" Miguel asked.

Thing nodded.

"We are visiting for the day," Thing signed.

A more smaller Thing came up from behind Thing but smaller with painted fingernails long fingernails, a wedding ring, a engagement ring, and a friendship bracelet wrapped around Lady Finger's wrist.

"Lady Fingers," Miguel said. "I love to talk more but I have . . ." he checked his wrist watch. "Five minutes till the movers get here!" his eyes boggled as he lowered his hand down. "Gotta get the door open---"

Thing shook then pointed at his palm and signed. 

"I am good with locking and unlocking," Thing signed. "I got a key." then turned toward the children and gave a dismissive wave.

The smaller Things and Lady Fingers returned into the darkness then so did Thing.


	4. Chapter 4

To Lenore, life had lost its color. She could see it in black and white in a shade that was more so reminiscent of the old monotone movies and television shows. Miguel came speeding down the stairs ripping off what few of the vines were left behind. He was singing a distinctively Meixcan song in a happy tone and didn't seem to be minding the house at all. Lenore was reading away as several Things were taking away the plants from the kitchen, the dining room, the guest room, and various other rooms inside the house. Miguel moved toward the first doorway shoving the plants into the trash can repeating the Mexican song over and over. He came toward Lenore. 

"I think you might like this," Miguel said.

"Like what?" Lenore asked.

"This house," Miguel said. "Who is to say it doesn't have a torture room?"

Lenore tucked in the bookmark tilting her head.

"Now you have really lost it," Lenore said. "No sane person has a torture room. "

Miguel only smiled in return.

"If they were able to raise a successful business woman and a Aerospace engineer then I am very sure they are sane," Miguel said. "But were a very weird family," he walked toward the second door way then beckoned her on holding onto the trash can in his other arm. "They could have some very expensive antiques."

Lenore grasped at the wheels to the wheelchair once putting the novel away then followed after Miguel. She wheeled on ahead using her left hand tearing off the plants in her way. Her hands ache each time that they were moved or flexed for that matter. She flinched reaching her arm out toward the furthest long vine reaching up toward the ceiling. She yelped leaning forward then folded her arms pressing them against her and her eyes were closed. Lady Fingers and the children swept aside a block then yanked in the vines that reveal the brick format as Miguel knelt down toward her side.

"Are you alright, Len?"

She gave a reassuring smile toward him lifting her head up

"It's okay, uncle," she opened her eyes.

"Let me do the weeds that reach the upper ceiling," Miguel said. "Just get the ones that you can."

She looked up toward the ceiling.

"Wait, but, there were plants right there," Lenore said, placing her fingers on to her lips.

"It's a weird house," Miguel said, getting up to his feet, then moved up to his feet as the last block moved back into place.

"How odd," Lenore said. "That must be a glitch in the matrix."

"When I said weird," Miguel said. "I will elaborate after the movers get everything in."

Lenore shook her head following after Miguel.

They took off the large sections of plant life and into the trash can. Thing and little Thing took the crash can out through a large put aside hole then returned it a moment later for the duo to continue their work that was done very quickly.  Lenore glanced toward her watch in between the yanking of the plants. She heard the sound of squeaking from down the hall that drew her attention in a curious way. She could have sworn to seen a white rat with antlers and two tails. It wasn't that unusual to see a rat with two heads back in Nevada. Christmas music came from Miguel's pant pocket so he took it out and tapped on the touch screen.

"Miguel here," Miguel said. "Ah, so you're  going to be late? by how much? A few minutes. Ah good," he nodded.  "we're not done getting the house ready for you kids." he smiled. "See you." He looked toward the young woman. "We have plenty of time."

Lenore sighed, relieved.

"What a relief," Lenore said. "we really should get some lanterns."

Miguel looked up.

"This doesn't seem the kind of halls that they would keep lightbulbs," Miguel said.

"You are losing it," Lenore said.

"I wish I were," Miguel said, then looked over toward his left. "a door!"

Miguel opened the door.

"Uncle!" Lenore said, her eyes growing big and her hand went to her lips.

"What--" Miguel looked in to spot a resting pale man on a bed of nails with a flattened pillow. "The hell?"

"Should we call the police?" Lenore asked.

"Could be a Addams," Miguel said. "Worth a shot stirring him awake. Ladies first."

"No," Lenore said.

"You are perfectly protected around me, sweetie," Miguel said, patting on his gun holster.

Lenore slowly wheeled in then Miguel came in behind her.

"Is he in a fur coat?" Lenore asked.

"Looks like it," Miguel said. "Hey, you share the same fashion style!"

"Except for the fur collar," Lenore said, her arms folded.

Miguel looked over toward the window then wiped it off using his sleeve.

"Then there was light," Miguel said, looking over toward the bed.

The man on the table bolted up with a yawn.

"Ah, that was a good nap!" he blinked looking around  then set himself on the edge and fell off. "Oh, hi," he started to go past the young woman until he came to a halt and picked up the long shot gun. "I'LL SHOOT YOU IN THE BACK, intruders!"

"Hey, how about I use my tommy on you and do the same on you?"  Miguel asked, coming down the ladder.

"You got a tommy?" the man's eyes grew big in awe. 

"Tommy, meet the poor unfortunate soul, poor unfortunate soul meet Tommy," Miguel said, taking out a large glock from  gun holster. "I don't want to fire around my sister's daughter and she doesn't really like guns being fired around her so don't make me fire on you, Van Wrinkle Addams."

"That's a big one!" The man's eyes were on the unnaturally large glock. "Where did you get it?"

"Farmers market," Miguel said, as the younger man lowered the long rifle down beside him. 

"The farmers market?" the bald man appeared to be confused. "They hand out bad food."

"A woman just handed it to me and said throw it away," Miguel said.  
"How can anyone throw such a fine piece of craftman's ship on a gun like this? And who the hell are you?"

The rounded pudgy man glared back at Miguel.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing!"

Miguel placed a hand on the side of his waist.

"You start," Miguel said. 

"Uncle Fester."

"From which side?" Miguel asked. 

"Good question," Fester said. "I am not sure anymore," Fester shrugged. "Morticia's, Gomez--Where are they? Where is Morticia? WHERE ARE THEY?" Fester charged out of the room leaving the two behind. "Lurch? Thing! Grandmama! Gomez! Morticia! Pugsley! Wednesday! Itt?"

Fester came to a stop in the middle of the dark room and looked up to see cobwebs on the corners, stained floor paneling from above, and the light shining in through the window landing on his pale figure showed the flying dust that had been unsettled from around him. He found the harpsichord then wiped off the dust with a sweep of his hand. The lid to the familiar box opened before him with a familiar creek then his eyes looked toward Thing who waved at him. 

"Thing!" Fester said. "Thing?"

Thing nodded.

"You look really old," Fester said.

Thing nodded.

"And very married," Fester said. "When did you decide to wear jewelry?"

Thing drooped then raised himself up.

"Where is Gomez and Morticia?" Fester asked.

Thing pointed toward the ground.

"They are not here," Fester said.

Lenore wheeled forward.

"You mean Mr Addams and Mrs Addams," Lenore said. "You are the man from the picture."

Fester turned in the direction of the two.

"Yes," Fester said. "I am part of the family."

Lenore and Miguel exchanged a glance then the uncle came with a chair.

"Sit down," Miguel said. "Please."

Fester looked about the two.

"Who are you?" Fester asked.

"Their relatives," Lenore said. "Mr Addams and Mrs Addams passed away a long time ago while you were sleeping."

"No, no, no," Fester said, shaking his head.  "They were alive and breathing the last time I saw them."

"The year is 2018, Mr Addams," Miguel said. "Or Mr Frump."

"It's Fester," Fester reiterated. "I . . . I . . I was really tired after playing with Wednesday and Pugsley so I went to lay on my bed of nails just to relax." he looked toward the floor. "I was taking a nap," he looked up confused at a loss. "How can that happen?"

"Was that in 1960's?" Lenore asked.

"No," Fester said. "It was October 13th, 1985."

Chills went down Lenore's skin.

"I am Lenore Addams and this is my uncle," Lenore gestured toward her uncle. "Uncle Miguel Rodriguez."

"They are buried together in a crypt somewhere around the house," Miguel said. "Or the cave. That's what the files say."

"They are in the cave!" Fester stood up with a brightened mood. "Ah, why didn't you say so earlier?"

"Because we don't know where the cave is," Miguel said. 

"I am going to wake them up and get to know from them first hand what  I missed,"  Fester said.

"Fester!" Lenore shouted, as he made his way toward the hall but the way she had said it made him stop in his tracks. "You don't disrespect the dead by dragging them out of their resting places and shaking them to talk! That is just cruel, even for a Addams!" she wheeled her way toward him with fury in her eyes. "Now if you like to talk with them, why don't you try to do a seance or contact the children."

Lenore glared toward Fester handing him the phone that was brightly glowing in his face.

"I am doing a seance!" Fester walked around the woman dropping the device.

"He does realize. . ." Lenore asked, catching the device. "that he needs more than one person to perform that, right?"

"He is a Addams," Miguel said. "Seances are different when it comes to them."

Miguel observed the lid closing to the box.


	5. Chapter 5

There was a ramp installed in the rails that hadn't been there over a hour ago on both sides of the stair case. How many Things had been working on it was a bit of a mystery. The thought of child Thing labor being used disturbed Miguel. It made him wonder what kind of hand servant laws there were made to protect them that weren't quite obvious to the every day people. How the Things had done the installation while helping Fester proved to be a testament of multitasking. It was only noticed right as they were going to return to the tunnel after Fester had left the room.  There were tunnels that required toiling human hours and a lot more arm reaching. 

"Mr Rodriquez, where would you like the living room furniture to be put?" The first mover asked.

"In the living room,"  Miguel said. "Don't mind Thing or Fester. They are visiting."

Cat jumped up onto Miguel's shoulder loudly purring.

"Nice cat," the second mover said, as the door was opened to the U-Haul. "Really spooky."

"Just the kind of spooky that I like," Miguel said, rubbing Cat's chin. "This is Cat Rodriguez."

"Cute," The first mover said. "Come on, girls!"

The movers consisted of women ranging in their thirties to forties taking turns lifting the furniture inside the house. A black couch decorated in fake silver spider webs were laid across from the fire place. A living room table was added including unique chairs that ranged in style were introduced. Some of them appeared to be uncomfortable with the rope from the cieling visibly trying to ignore it all together including the bear skin and the bear statue. A replica of a sauropod head was placed above the fire place chewing on a stand in for leaves. Once it was placed on the wall, strange cow like noises were coming from the creature that drew head turns and shocked looks at most briefly then shrugged it off.

A box of photographs were laid beside the fireplace by one of the movers then moved away back toward the entrance. The door was kept open without any door blockers remaining still against the wall. Lady Fingers came  out taking the box then returned above sliding forward the sauropod head then carefully deposited the photographs on to the ledge including a small statue that read 'By Isam Imari for Lenore Rodriquez' below the center piece of a two individuals in a hijab sitting on a bench underneath a tree. It was placed on the center of the ledge while Lenore directed the movers without paying much attention.

Even more chairs were brought into the room that seemed to scream Halloween based off the design that didn't seem to be typical. On the arm rests were skulls with sockets that seemed to glow when touched. Wooden chairs had legs that resembled bones that formed a comfortable circular egg shaped seat. Several strange paintings were moved on to the wall that varied in style but with a distinct beauty. A jack-o-lantern themed lamp was placed on the center of the table that automatically lit up making the inside glow.

"Miss double D!" Came the first mover coming down the stairs.

"Yes?" Lenore said, turning away from the other side of the room. 

"This thing fell from the cieling in the attic," the mover handed to Lenore.

"Not every day makeshift plugs in the wall land on his head," the second mover said, coming from behind.

"It is a cigar," Lenore observed. "My father used to smoke these."

"I can't believe he smoked them," the second mover said.

"He still likes to smoke them," Lenore said.

"Is he living here with you?" the first mover asked.

"From where he is, there are many lighters around and he is living very comfortably in hell," it left a sour taste in her mouth. "I rather that he be forgotten. Facing the third death instead of being remembered by his family." she grimaced at the mention. "After what he did to my mother," she tossed the cigar into the trash can. "and my siblings."

It was old and worn down in a way acting as a shadow of what it once used to be. It was short and small but recognizable as a cigar. It landed with a light thud in the trash can then Lenore gave a smile toward the movers.

"If we find any more, we will throw them away," the first mover said.

"Thank you," Lenore said.

"And what about the upstairs room?" The second mover asked, gesturing toward the stairs that lead up stairs.

"It depends if there are any more furniture to move from the U-Haul," Lenore said.

"I will check," the first mover said, then went outside and returned. "that's about it."

"Your cat  is rather nice," the second mover said.

"Excuse me?" Lenore asked.

"Your cat, the calico," the second mover said. "I never seen anything like it and that's cool."

"My cat died five years ago," Lenore said.

"But your uncle was petting it," The second mover said.

Lenore moved toward the ledge above the fireplace then picked up a long stick then raised it up and pressed on it reaching back the statue of a feline.

"This is Cat," Lenore said. "We will be paying you tomorrow. We have to spend a day in here for the money to start coming in."

"Six hundred dollars per person," The first mover said.

"Six hundred as arranged," Lenore said. "Bye now."

"Let's go to the city!" The second mover said.

"Yes!" The other movers cheered, following the two leads.

Fester came out of the first doorway with his hands clasped together.

"Hi," Fester said. "You don't happen to have Wednesday's phone number?"

Lenore turned toward the older man who's eyes were stained red and his normally white face had visible signs of tear stains.

"Uncle!" Lenore shouted. "Fester needs Wednesday Senior's number!"

Miguel turned away from the door.

"No, I got something better," Miguel said, taking out the black device with a smile. "My phone!"

Lenore lowered her face into her hand with a grunt.

"That's not a phone," Fester said.

"Right, 1980's," Miguel said. "Welcome to the 21st century, Fester," he came toward the man's side. "With the whole world in your fingertips," he came on to the list of contacts. "Including a sea of nasty viruses to the computer." He tapped on the screen and pressed on another option. "Just hold it."

"Alright," Fester said.

"Is one of those spare rooms upstairs to the left yours by any chance?" Lenore asked.

"Yes," Fester said.

"That explains the bed of nails in the closet," Lenore said. "Uncle, we have some house exploring to do."  Lenore took Miguel by the hand guiding him away as Fester put the phone to his ear.

"Wednesday Addams personal assistant," came a woman's voice. "How may I help you?"

Fester didn't know what to say at first.

"This is Uncle Fester," Fester said. "Frump-Addams. I like to speak with my nephew."

"I will see what I can do," the foreign woman said. "She is in a business meeting right now."

"I like to talk with her right now!" Fester said. "And if you don't give her the phone then I am coming in and talking to her myself in a meeting which you will be blamed for! Do you want that? No, I don't think so!" Fester slammed the phone to the floor then looked over after hearing it crack. "Oops." There was singing coming from it immediately after and he picked it up then pressed a button at random ever so carefully among the cracks holding it in front of his face. "Addams residence!" he had a smile. "First call first serve and we don't say no."

"This is Wednesday Addams," 

A very well aged woman's voice came over. The screen flickered to reveal a woman with dark hair that had gray streaks spreading through it in a business suit and piercing eyes that could tear a pack of wild dogs to pieces. Fester's smile began to fade as it hit him like a ton of bricks. Once a very young woman upon her previous visit to the Addams mansion now a fifty-eight year old woman. Her voice reminded him of Morticia with the calm demeanor and a dash of Gomez's business introduction that seemed rather kind and friendly. The suit was purple. A true Addams fashion. Not blue or black or brown. 

"Uncle Fester?" Wednesday said.

Fester's normally happy face began to shift in a tearful expression with his fist close to his mouth fighting back a sob. 

"Is that you?"  Wednesday said.

"Who else would I be?" Fester asked, fondly smiling. "Hello Wednesday."

"Ah, Uncle Fester," Wednesday said, pleasantly. "Good morning! How was your nap?"

"It couldn't have been better," Fester said. "I feel better than I have in a really long time. Really could have used it in the 70's for a week!"


	6. Chapter 6

The tunnels had bumps that made it a very shaky ride for Lenore. They had flashlights that acted as their guide but also acted as a spotlight. There were hand prints that decorated the walls with signatures ranging in style. The hand prints hadn't faded. Looked like they had been added a hour ago. The red paint stood out on the wall.

Lenore looked up toward the cieling spotting a large hand that had a big bold writing beside it reading 'Lurch'  standing at six foot nine compared to some taller ones. Each hand ranged in size and height. From below Lurch there were hundreds if not thousands of names beside the hand prints. Morticia, Gomez, Fester, Wednesday, Pugsley, Thing, Lady Fingers, Itt, and so on.

"The Addams family portrait," Lenore said.

"Can you hear them?" Miguel asked.

"Hear them saying their names?" Lenore asked.

"No," Miguel said. "That they are not forgotten. The final death cannot claim them here."

Lenore returned her attention toward the wall.

"Must have been a lovely, loving family," Lenore said.

"I believe they are," Miguel said. "There is more of these hand prints."

He looked toward the wall observing there were even more hand prints that continued on until they came to a stop. It was as though the current generation of Addamses ended here. Lenore wheeled closer to the wall then reached her hand out to the closets hand print placing her small hand on it. It was a perfect fit for Lenore's hand. 

She can feel a strange energy radiating off the wall that greeted Lenore kindly even welcoming. She can hear the thousands of voices coming from it. For one instant, she was spiritually connected and in the same room as the Addamses of the past. Love and acceptance was coming from the wall that touched Lenore. She took her hand off the wall. 

"Lenore!" Miguel called. "Ah, there you are!"

Lenore turned toward the older man.

"I got carried away," Lenore said.

"What was up with you and that wall?" Miguel asked, aiming the flashlight toward the wall then turned it back on to the young woman wearing a concerned look. "I have been looking all over this tunnel for you for the last hour."

"Nothing," Lenore said, shaking her head.

Miguel looked toward the wall then toward the woman. 

"You were conversing with the spirits," Miguel said, earning a bemused laugh from Lenore.

"Conversing with spirits doesn't take thirty minutes," Lenore replied. "Ghostly family bonding time does."

"You were not on the other side," Miguel said.

"I could have been," Lenore said.

"You are joking," Miguel said.

"I am not," Lenore said. "Being a Addams means spooky shit happens around here."

"Did you see Fester?" Miguel said. "They _are_ the spooky shit!"

"I am not spooky," Lenore said.

"Aesthetic wise," Miguel said. "Not yet. But you got a long way to go." Miguel had a pause. "Maybe you are already spooky." then walked on ahead.

"Did you find anything interesting?" Lenore asked.

"A couple of crypts," Miguel said. "Some coffins peaking out of the ground."

"Great, we need to rebury them," Lenore said.

"I find it hard to believe that we are six feet underground," Miguel said. "There are hundreds if not thousands of tunnels that I haven't found," Lenore strolled alongside him. "The previous tenants of the house have the most romantic statue that I have ever seen." 

"Lovers paradise," Lenore said. "To be remembered forever loving each other."

"A testament of their love," Miguel said. "This way."

They took several turns that turned into twists until coming to a dead end that had a crypt. They raised their flash lights up to see the statue of a man in a business suit kissing a woman's hand and holding her arm at the same time while she looked on with a happy, dotting smile toward him. Lenore took her phone out then took several pictures of the statue. The dress seemed odd the way it was carved out. As though the dress itself was made out of shadows that were obvious in the form of tentacles.

"Lovers paradise," Lenore repeated.

Miguel looked toward Lenore then toward the statue.

"Yes," Miguel agreed. "Lovers paradise."


	7. Chapter 7

"Uncle, can you stop messing with people about Cat?" Lenore asked.

"What about Cat?" Miguel asked. "Cat is a pretty creature and deserves to be seen by everyone."

Lenore stared at Miguel that turned into disgust.

"Pretending the cat is with you?" Lenore asked. "Really?"

"The cat is with us," Miguel said. "I wouldn't walk around this tunnel alone searching for not for a million dollars. Cat gives some good company. Really loud meower." He grew a smile. "I really liked how the cat hitched a ride in the U-Haul."

"Uncle," Lenore said. "Cat was killed in a car accident two weeks after Izzy's death. I even brought the urn with me. It's a statue of Cat."

"No, I have seen that cat for the last  year and been feeding it!" Miguel said, glaring toward Lenore. "When you haven't."

"You have been feeding something and it wasn't my dead cat," Lenore said. "You have been feeding rats."

"Rats couldn't get into your house if they wanted to," Miguel said. "I have seen that cat around you so often it isn't funny and you are pulling my leg."

"This explains why you spent the last of the money on cat food," Lenore said.

"Because you have a cat, sweetie!" Miguel said. "Cats need food!"

"This cat is dead!" Lenore replied.

"Oh and guess what?" Miguel said.

"What?" Lenore asked.

"We got alligators," Miguel said.

"Alligators!" Lenore exclaimed

"Yes," Miguel said.

"WHO OWNS ALLIGATORS?" Lenore shouted. "They owned alligators and no one took them out? That is just---" she closed her eyes, shaking her head, placing her hands on the side of her head feeling very disturbed. "Those alligators had to have starved to death. Poor things."

Miguel shrugged.

"People who need them to study," Miguel said. "And they weren't dead," Lenore looked up. "We got living and breathing alligators underneath the house."

"How . . . . how . . . how many many alligators are there?" Lenore asked.

"It's hard to tell in the sewers," Miguel asked.

"THIS HOUSE HAS A SEWER?" Lenore exclaimed.

"It's connected to the city sewers," Miguel said. "It's like a moat around the house. And did you know it has quick sand?" Lenore's jaw dropped. "Quick sand!" He paused. "At least, I think it is quick sand."

"How can alligators survive in a sewer?" Lenore asked.

"Enough food and time, it can adapt," Miguel said.

"I am not sure a alligator can survive that, Uncle," Lenore said.

"Can you survive being told that you got a  Thing in the family?" Miguel said.

"What kind of thing?" Lenore asked.

Miguel placed the flashlight underneath his chin.

"A haaannnd," Miguel said, playing with his hand in the dark. "A hand servaannnnt."

Lenore rolled her eyes.

"Nice try," Lenore said. "You don't spook me, Uncle."

"No, really, the Addam's family old hand servant helped me with the house," Miguel said. "even that wheelchair ramp. I admit, the house still needs some work with the wood that needs to be replaced, the kitchen is in terrible condition,  the dining room looks like it was destroyed by a explosion, and upstairs. . ." he looked back at the memory. "the attic really looks like it has gone through a number of explosions and bounced back on it. I mean, it's a big attic at the back but the front is so small. . . it's hard to believe it's a attic at all with the bigger by the inside aspect to it."

"And the attic is?" Lenore asked.

"In remarkable condition," Miguel said. "Asides to a lot of cigars, cobwebs, and dust it has a lot of old junk such as knight armor."

A loud ringing sound echoed through the tunnel making Miguel jump turning toward the hallway with a visible tremble moving the flashlight to and from. Lenore had a hand on her chest lowering her head. The sound echoed through the tunnel. A loud, booming sound. It sounded like a grandfather clock that had hit the new hour.

"Was that the doorbell?" Lenore asked.

"I don't know," Miguel said.

Lenore smacked him by the side.

"Go check!" Lenore said.

"I am not courageous!" Miguel said.

"And you're not Courage," Lenore said.

"I am cowardly,"  Miguel said.

"Go check the door, Uncle!" Lenore said.

"Not when there could be lions in here," Miguel said.

Lenore rolled her eyes.

"Oh, then how about you pick me up to answer the door?" Lenore asked

Miguel looked down toward Lenore with a big grin.

* * *

Harold Pomeroy and his wife, Mary Higgens, of forty-three years stood side by side in front of the door. He anticipated the odd tall man to open the door at any moment. He placed his hands into his pockets then took them out combing them down his side. Mary looked over toward her husband then grew bemused at his demeanor.

"These are normal, every day people," Mary said.

"Sure of that?" Harold asked, skeptically.

"People have gone in and out of the house for trivial matters," Mary said.

"With blood on their hands," Harold said.

"Harold, they didn't have blood on their hands, it was paint!" Mary said.

"That Hank fellow staying for a few nights were worse than the Addamses," Harold said.

"Honey, I haven't forgotten that either," Mary said, then yanked the doorbell again. "How can music booming from a old house be worse than a group of odd, quirky people? It was quite tame to what visitors normally do."

"There was a _party_ , Mary," Harold said. "This whole place was a mess," he glared toward the cieling. "I wish this old house get burned down,  be turned into a cemetery itself, and never be able to be a annoyance to anyone else again."

"Except for stupid teenagers,"' Mary said.

"That too," Harold said.

"These people are not going to be weird," Mary said. "Not the weird you are thinking of."

Harold rolled a eye then turned toward Mary.

"Anyone who decides to own this house must be cooky---"

The door opened.

"Hello there!" Fester said, with a big smile. "Stop ringing the bell, you're giving me a terrible headache," he glared toward Harold. "Ah," he grew a big smile. "Harold! The kid who Wednesday punched! How is that eye?"

Harold grew big eyes then screamed and fell back landing to the porch with a thud.

"Is he alright?" Fester  tilted his head. "Mary Higgens! The girl who Pugsley made running screaming because of a octopus!"

Mary was keeping her cool.

"They are still terrifying," Mary said.

"Nah, nah, the real Octopuses-es you should be terrified are way down under the sea," Fester said. "I wrestled one once!"

"You didn't," Mary said, her eyebrows raising and her mouth beginning to fall.

"Yep!" Fester said. "Excuse me, I am going to check on my tree house."

Fester hummed to himself walking around the man then walked through the tall grass. Mary took out the doorbell but let go to watch it crawl back up before her eyes. A friendly melody echoed from the house. She glared down toward the groaning man on the floor. He got up to his feet then rubbed the back of his head observing the door was closed.

"I had a strangest vision--"

"That wasn't a vision," Mary cut him off.

"So. . ." Harold said.

"Yes," Mary said. 

"There's a Addams back on this street?" Harold said, in dismay.

"The new neighbor isn't Fester, it's a young woman and her uncle," Mary said, then handed the second pumpkin pie to him. "Don't say anything bad about the previous neighbors."

"Why? Like it will make them run out like any sane person?" Harold asked. "We would be doing them a favor."

"It's better than watching that house continue to fall apart and the city council unwilling to do a thing about it," Mary replied. "that house needs to be taken care of."

The door opened before them then they straightened up with a smile.

"Hello!" They greeted.

"Hello!" Lenore said, seated in the chair in front of the door.

"Welcome to the neighborhood," Mary said. "I am Mary and this is my partner Harold."

"Glad to meet you," Lenore said, then shook Mary's hand including Harold's hand.

Lenore's hand was icy and large compared to Harold's making him freeze where he was. Goose bumps went up his skin followed by  a deep chill. In a instant, he was transported to decades ago as a little boy where this feeling became familiar. The exact same feeling that he got when Wednesday tapped on his shoulder on the playground. Being poked at by Pugsley for hide and seek. Decisively, Harold reached his hand back into his pocket. Lenore retracted her hand with a visible flinch.

"You too," Harold said, wiping his hand against the fabric of his pant pocket.

"You live on this street?" Lenore asked.

"We live three streets away," Mary said. "Distance doesn't matter when we are neighbors."

"It doesn't," Lenore agreed.

"FESTER!" Miguel's voice roared from the house making the structure tremble. "WHY DID YOU BREAK MY PHONE?"

Lenore grew a wide smile.

"Uncle," Lenore called. "Come see our distant neighbors."

"They really don't make phones like these anymore," Miguel said, coming toward Lenore's side. "How am I going to get a hard working device like?" He looked up. "Miguel  Rodriguez."

"Ah, so you are the  Rodriguez?" Mary asked.

"No," Lenore said. "It's just us, Lenore Addams,"

"And Miguel Rodriquez," Miguel said. "Oh, pie!"

"Take it,"  Harold said, with a unusual smile.

"Don't mind if I do," Miguel said, taking the pie.

Harold turned around then ran toward the gate that opened allowing him to run down the sidewalk. 

"What is wrong with him?" Lenore asked.

"Addams are not exactly normal people," Mary said. "In his experience, they are very quirky and it is very concerning. My experience in this house was terrifying but not terrifying as he claimed it to be."

"Hey, we're quirky," Miguel said.

"Forgive him," Mary said. "He expects you to have a jaguar, a alligator, a pack of lions, torture machines, a explosive train, and---" she shook her head then handed the second pie to Lenore. "He is terrified. Absolutely terrified."

"Terrified, is he," Lenore said, amused. "We do have alligators and quick sand but none of those things."

"I do hope you fix the old place up," Mary said. "This old thing needs it."

"Quick question, what color was it when you came in here?" Miguel asked.

"Pink," Mary said.

"Pink looks excellent in black and white," Lenore commented. "Is there anything else I should be aware of?"

Mary considered for a moment.

"The plumber refuses to come here if any exotic animals are in there," Mary said. "And the mailman is a mainly Spanish speaker. Can't understand a word of English but can read really good." The two nodded in return. "That is if you use internet instead of snail mail."

"I find snail mail a more approachable way of getting a message," Lenore said. "The plumber will find this a safe house to work at for a hour or two."


	8. Chapter 8

Night had fallen on Cemetery Lane. The neighbors had dropped off several baskets, welcoming food, and candy that was scattered on the living room table. The pumpkin pie was gone except for the baskets. Candy wrapper littered the floor. Miguel was in a sleeping bag while Lenore was on the couch fast asleep. A hand crept out of the floor paneling then reached out grabbing on to the junk then peeled it back inside. There was a tent surrounding the two tightly set up with a heater from between the couch and the sleeping bag. From outside there were lights inside houses that hadn't turned off quite yet.

From next door, there were a well aged familiar couple looking in with two binoculars through the front window. They were the Petersons now roughly the same height with one another unlike how it had been contrary to Hubert over fifty some years ago compared to Amanda. Hubert was still a thin man with a pair of glasses resting on the bridge of his nose. Amanda's hair still looked as fine and well kept aging better than how Hubert's bald head was. Amanda was by his side lowering the binoculars very steadily when Hubert lowered had a small tremble lowering his binoculars to the counter beside him. 

"Poor, poor, poor people," Amanda said. "Living in that horrible house."

"It is not going to be horrible in a few weeks," Hubert said. "No alarming explosion any time soon rocketing our house, no Uncle Fester coming out from the living room, and no Frankenstein butler." then added reassuringly, "Just a ordinary family is living in it."

"If they start using that dynamite, we have to move out," Amanda said.

"Again?" Hubert asked.

"Again," Amanda said.

"Honey, it is going to be fine," Hubert said.

"You said it was going to be fine before we went to butter up the Addams!" Amanda reminded him, clenching onto her wrist.

"I realize that," Hubert said.

Amanda folded her arms.

"We should have spared ourselves the cookyness filling our house and gotten out of the lease," Amanda said. "Your old job wouldn't still be under the Addams incorporation control."

"Still is," Hubert said.

"Still is?" Amanda asked. "I thought the Drumphs bought it out."

"That was the Frumps," Hubert said. 

"Hmph,"Amanda faced the window. "It feels like we are going to have a rerun of all those years ago. . ."

"Make no mistake, we had to leave this house because we could," Hubert said. "and this time we are not leaving. We can't leave," he patted on the wall. "not even if we wanted to.  It's our house." 

"Our home," Amanda said. "Our first home."

"On the 13th no less," Hubert said. "That curse has to be long gone by now."

"Long gone," Amanda agreed.

"And the house was sold to us by Wednesday Addams at a far reasonable price," _Cheap,_ Hubert meant to say, _cheap for our budget_.  "and we can't abandon it for a second time."

"It made us brave," Amanda replied.

"But this time?" Hubert asked.

Amanda sighed.

"Cowards," Amanda said.

"We are not cowards, honey," Hubert said. "Nothing is going to drive us away. _Nothing_."

* * *

Lenore heard a loud sound through the walls of the mansion. She was holding on to the statue in her arms that used to be on the ledge. She bolted up from the couch with a slight cry then rubbed her back, her eyes flinching, then recomposed herself. She looked on in the dark only seeing the makeshift tent, her uncle in a sleeping bag holding on to his tommy snoring away, and the table that had food with lids and plastic on them. Weren't they uncovered when she went to sleep earlier? And wasn't there not a flame on the table? Her eyes grew big in alarm seeing the candle with her mind jumping to the worst case scenario. The candle falling to the table, catching on fire, and taking the house down and them with it.

Lenore took the candle from the table then blew it out and sighed in relief.

Lenore remembered the last time there was a fire from a candle.

A long time ago before Izzy had entered her life.

Lenore still remembered watching the roar of the flames reach toward the sky from the family house. Only ten years old watching her friend's house being destroyed while the firefighters fought with the fire. Her friend was standing at the doorstep holding on to her teddy bear. Lenore can remember the little girl holding on to her teddy bear in the white night gown turning toward her with smoke covering her skin and her long hair reaching to the center of her back. Her parents were still inside the fire. And there wasn't a chance that they were going to come back out of it. The firefighters had willfully ignored her friend like she weren't there passing by. It wasn't until the roof of the entrance way fell did the girl vanish before her eyes in a roar.

Lenore could remember spending the fatal night at Cassidy's house.

Her mother had forbidden Lenore from having a slumber party with Cassidy on that night.

But like any child, Lenore took advance of circumstances that was open to her (such as a old house that creaked and groaned, noisy brothers and sisters, slacking father, a mother who was away that night spending time with her mother and father). Lenore was let in her by her friend with a new teddy bear to replace the one that had been lost. A bear that Cassidy promised to Lenore that she will keep with her forever. Cherished for all eternity for having someone who cared about her so much. It was strange feeling cold when Cassidy hugged her. The strangest feeling was that despite the coldness, warmth and gratitude had wrapped Lenore similar to a burrito.  It wasn't strange when Cassidy had set up the stairs for her friend before coming (almost as if she had known that Lenore was headed this way).

Cassidy, Cassidy Dates, playing with their dolls with a candle between them.

_"Take that, and that, and that, you rotten apple!"  Cassidy said._

_"The apple is you,  Lord Decaivus!" Lenore said._

_"And my army of headless zombies will eat you!" Cassidy said._

_"Army of headless zombies?" Lenore said. "Oh no! I am going to unleash my army of bacteria on them!"_

_"Hold on, hold on, what kind of bacteria?" Cassidy said._

_"Magical bacteria from the lands of Pakistan secretly made in a lab," Lenore said._

_"What's the bacteria called?" Cassidy said._

_"Devious Eater," Lenore said._

_"Best. Friend. Ever." Cassidy said,  "Oh no!" with one sweep of her arm all the colorful toys were sent falling to the table. "The Devious Eater has eaten my army!" the action figure ran around in a circle wailing then crashed to its side. Cassidy's eyes grew slightly big once gazing over to the candle. "Then a fire started over the remains of the damned."_

_Cassidy picked up the small, melting candle then twirled it over the fallen toys. Lenore looked at it with a curious look in her eye observing the toys turn red, move slightly, scream in high pitch tones, then stop screaming all together. Lenore stared at it then looked up to find a odd expression on her friend's face. The flames highlighting her face in a way that showed a cold, monotone expression. The door to the room flew open from across the girls._

_A woman in a pink dress came running in then panted against the door frame looking on._

_Lenore looked up toward the older woman knocking over the candle that began to eat away at the blanket traveling through.  
_

_"Lenore. . ." Cassidy's mother said.  "What. . . are you. . . doing here?"_

_Lenore looked down toward where Cassidy had been as the flames spread to the carpet._

_"Playing with Cassidy," Lenore said._

_Cassidy's mother covered her mouth looking up and let out a scream, her eyes on the bed, walking back._

_"No!" Cassidy's mother screamed. "No!" The flames traveled in the woman's direction. "No!"_

_Cassidy's mother turned around then fled down the dark hall leaving Lenore in the room and slammed the door. A second later there was a horrifying scream. From behind came a dark set of hands that grabbed on to the back of the wheelchair and the window flew open with a long wide set of platform leading up to the doorway. The wheelchair went up a improvised ramp but to Lenore, she was levitated out of the room by a unseen force.  
_

Lenore shook her head coming back into the present.

It was the sheer loud sound of the banging echoing through out the house that helped her out. She turned sideways then fell into the wheelchair and carefully wheeled out of the tent taking along her snuggie taking it off from behind the wheelchair. Her two piece black outfit contrasted against the white and gentler black shade of the room. Lenore looked over to see there were as a vulture perched on the ledge that was not there before. The creature expanded their wings then returned to their side clawing carefully at the ledge. All the pictures were kept in working order. She tucked it back in to the wheelchair moving on then zipped the tent back up.

She moved her way toward the conservatory. She observed there were windows that seemed to have be placed sometime in their stay. Windows that weren't replaced by Miguel. She looked over observing a large crack in the window vanishing before her eyes until she could only see the night sky through a fogged window paneling. She wheeled her way toward the back door then slid the door open. Moving her hands came with minimal pain that could be lived with. The twisting and turning of the hand ached her wrists pleading for it to stop. It was the cost to being capable of using her hands. The door opened with a twist revealing the tall grass. She wheeled out of the house. The door closing behind her with a click. She wheeled her way in the source of the banging. It was difficult to look up with the overgrown grass blocking her view of the surroundings.

The sound of the banging acted as her guide becoming clear and clearer by by wheeling forward. She parted the large grass once significantly close enough to it that she was right there then looked up. Lenore had came to a stop at a large, tall, and very old tree that still had a good collection of leaves. Leaves hadn't fallen from the tree in October quite yet. It could have looked quite dead and gloomy without the leaves. A nice aesthetic when Lenore thought about it. She can feel Izzy's presence by her side looking up toward the tree house in curiosity while rubbing his shoulders. The words _"Okay, Mr Potato head our Bob the builder, you're keeping everyone awake!"_ imagined to be said made her laugh. It was _so_ Izzy.

Her laughter was tuned out by the sound of metal digging into wood. Lenore stopped laughing then squint her eyes toward  the direction of the tree. In the center of the tree from above Lenore, there was a tree house in the middle of vicious reconstruction. There was a pile of wooden planks in a box wedge set between two tree branches alongside the support railing, the basic structure of the tree house had been set up appearing to be quite homely and respectable. Purely out of the question a impressive feat of creativity. Her eyes caught sight of a figure bent over easily seen through the window. She leaned to the left attempting to get a good look of the figure. There was loud banging against the wood from above.

"Hello there!"  Lenore called.

The figure stopped then moved toward  the window.

"Ah, Lenore!" Fester called. "Good evening!"

"Uncle Fester!" Lenore exclaimed. "What are you still doing here!"

"Fixing the old tree house," Fester said.

"I thought Wednesday Senior picked you up," Lenore called back.

"Meh," Fester said. "No," He shook his head. "This old man can take care of himself!"

"I didn't mean that," Lenore said. "Just to spend a few days before getting on your feet."

"I am on my feet," Fester said.

"I---" Lenore shook her head. "That is not what I meant!"

"Then what do you mean?" Fester asked, tilting his head.

"Getting a job, making friends, and meeting the new Addams," Lenore said.

"You're a Addams," Fester said.

"Yes," Lenore said.

"Well, what do you know?" Fester asked. "I met a new Addams!"

"Fester, Fester," Lenore said. "The world isn't the same as it was yesterday. You can have internet and be instantly connected to millions of people through just a website but that needs to be paid for which means you need a job, which means you make new friends in your orbit, and know who they say they are. Don't you want to pay for your own money when you can?"

"No," Fester said, shaking his head. "Tried that a couple of times. Working is just not for me. I am sure the fortune can pay for the internet forever."

"Forever?" Lenore asked, as the richness of the Addams sunk in.

"Forever," Fester then added. "And ever!"

 _They can't be that rich,_ Lenore thought shaking her head that was lowered toward the bottom half of the tree.

"There is even a site that traces family trees called Ancestry," Lenore added.

Fester looked down toward the woman.

"We meet up during important events," Fester said.

"You don't mean to imply that you only meet up with extended family during funerals or weddings," Lenore said, taken back. "No occasional visits by family?"

"I am not implying," Fester said. "Well, Ophelia and cousin Itt were different cases."

"Like the end of the world type of situations?" Lenore said.

"If it comes down to it," Fester said.

"Not even for trips?" Lenore asked.

"Now that, we did!" Fester said. "Aaaah, you should have seen Hurricane Dosey, it was sublime!"

"You would have liked Katrina and Michael," Lenore said. "Michael  was very . . .  destructive. Powerful. So I heard."

"They would have loved that," Fester said, fondly.

"Fester, why are you still here?" Lenore asked. "You must have some allowance."

"This is home," Fester said. "There is no where I rather be," he tossed a pair of ear plugs into her lap. "I just started working on it after deciding the new design of the tree house and getting the materials ready for it."

Fester looked around the room with a smile replaying memories sitting in the tree house with the children. Occasionally Gomez and Morticia sitting side by side with one of them in a peacock chair and the other sitting beside the chair smoking a cigar late at night with the roof removed from the tree house moonshine bathing. Including sitting back in the tree house enjoying the cool and easy going weather during the fall season.

"Don't stay up too late, Fester!" Lenore called.

"Why not?" Fester asked. "This needs a lot of work!"

"Thank you, and good night!" Lenore replied, bemused.

Kitty Cat liked to hang out with Fester. It was perfect in the winter months when Kitty Cat used it as a shelter and it was just the two of them enjoying each others company from the welcoming cold. Kitty Cat often bat Fester down then dragged him closer to their chest and grunted when about to leave just after getting inside the tree house. Fester minded it that often. And now Kitty Cat was gone. He looked over in the space that the lion took space in. He missed the old cat with one hand on the window ledge and the other hand against his untouched dark coat as Lenore moved through the scenery toward the house while beginning to move the ear plugs into her ears.

* * *

From outside the house, around the Peterson's apartment that had a wooden fence built around their section of the cul-de-sac, Hubert lowered the binoculars. They were standing side by side appearing to be increasingly worried listening to the distant voices. Amanda tugged at her partner's sleeve. She couldn't see the look on Hubert's face that was one of horror and dismay.  Hubert retained what little of his composure that he could have in the dark. 

"What is it, Hubert?" Amanda asked. "Tell me. Is it Pugsley Senior?"

"Oh god," Hubert said, finally.  "Uncle Fester is still there."

Amanda let go of Hubert's shoulder.

"That can't be," Amanda said.  "Uncle Fester died in a accident wrestling the pet alligator."

Hubert looked toward Amanda.

"Who spread that story?" Hubert asked. Amanda was about to open her mouth. "Who told you?"

Amanda gave it some thought after closing her mouth.

"A little tweetey bird," Amanda said.

"Let's go back to bed," Hubert said.

"Explosions, the butler, the Thing!" Amanda said.

"We will deal tolerate their quirks!" Hubert whispered, gripping her shoulders tightly then his grip relaxed. "We have no where else to go."

Amanda closed her eyes, her head lowered, then raised her head up.

"That curse isn't over!" Amanda said, then marched back toward the house.  She turned toward him when close to the house where her hands were in the form of fists. "And I don't like it!" And marched into the house slamming the screen door behind.

Hubert winced then followed after Amanda.

* * *

"Goodnight, sleep well, my darling," Lenore sang. 

Her finger rubbed along the face of the second figure --but of a man--- to the statue with a hijab.

"You and I, we reunite in my dreams, but only lasts for so long,"

Lenore had a small smile.

"Because night cannot last forever. Morning has to start again,"

Her voice carried through the house.

"Distance cannot break our love for each other," she carried the tune. "Our love only grows, strong and stronger by each day."

Her fingers wrapped around the center piece statue.

"My darling, my sunshine, you made me happy when the skies were gray. . ."

Her eyes slowly began to close.

" _Sleep tight, babe,_ "

Her vision blurred.

"And it comforts me that you shined my way,"

Her eyes were heavy.

"Because you will be waiting right there for me at the end," she had a fond sad smile. "Shining like a lantern on me . . ."

Her eyes closed falling fast asleep.

 _"I will never be too far away for you_ ," Izzy finished, placing Lenore's arm on to her lap and slid the blanket up over her chest then reached back.

When the camera turned toward where he had been there was no one. 


	9. Chapter 9

"Wake up, sweetie!"

Lenore flung her arm out striking something hard that yelped.

"Go away," Lenore turned then felt sharp pain erupt from her hip.

Lenore's face cringed against the pillow.

"You are not going to spend all morning in that couch," Miguel said.

Lenore groaned.

"Five more minutes, uncle," Lenore protested.

"Uh huh, that was five minutes ago," Miguel said. "No more whacks to this stomach! Get up!" he shook Lenore by the shoulder. "I got the bath tub cleaned up a hour ago."

Lenore turned over to face the monotone lighting.

"Urgh," Lenore said. "Your heritage stands out better in black and white."

Miguel grew a big smile in return that seemed to beaming proudly.

"Just what I want to hear," Miguel said. "Now, how do we do this?"

Lenore briefly closed her eyes.

"You haven't got the tub as this entire house needs renovated," Lenore said. "How could you have taken a shower?"

"There is something I found in the attic that you may like," Miguel said. "'Had to take some fine tuning and part replacements from your hand servants."

"Uncle, there is no such thing as hand servants," Lenore said.

"Hold on to that thought," Miguel said, holding up a finger then walked out of her line of sight.

Lenore looked up toward the cieling.

There were dark gray stains that stood out making odd and unique shapes in the form of vines. She turned her head side ways observing in the texture. The plaster had cracks and holes within it taking on strange patterns. She heard her uncle's heavy footsteps come around back toward her. She looked over then noticed that he was holding a long, narrow box that was decorated in diamonds and golden paint. Instantly, she recognized it as one of two boxes that Izzy took out for Halloween. Her heart ached at the familiar object left before her eyes.

"Knock on it," Miguel said.

Lenore raised her hand up, her fingers rolled against the palm, then knocked on the lid three times.

_Creeeeeeeeeeak_

Slowly, but surely, the lid to the box slid open to reveal a series of black fingers lifting up the lid before her eyes then held itself up in a alert manner.

"That's a decoration, uncle," Lenore said.

"Hi, little fella," Miguel said.

The hand moved backwards then leaned sideways and gave a wave.

"Nice trick," Lenore said.

"This is not a trick," Miguel replied.

Lenore looked at him, skeptically, then scanned around the box for buttons.

"Not a. . . trick?" Lenore's features changed from disbelief to confusion. "Then what is that?"

Miguel looked down toward the hand then back up toward Lenore.

"A Thing," Miguel said, placing the box into her lap. "His name is. . . um. . ." The hand went down into the box then returned into a rolled parchment. Miguel took out a small set of glasses then placed it on to his nose, unrolled the paper, then squinted at it with narrowed eyes. "Ah!" he looked toward the hand then back toward the parchment. "It is in Nahautl!" he had a very loud laugh. "I thought I would never get to read something in it." he looked down toward the hand with a smile. "His name is Thingaroo."

Thingaroo was handed the parchment then reached back inside and Miguel shifted toward the box on the table set across from Lenore.

"And this is his step-brother," Miguel said, as a white yet feminine hand came out of the box and handed a yellow packet to Miguel. Miguel unclipped the paper clip from off the yellow packet then took out a cracked and aged sheet of paper. "Tipablo from Portugal. Native of Mantugal city."

Miguel had a shrug looking down in the direction of the waving fingers coming from the white hand which seemed to be a little flirty.

"Living with Thingaroo's sister Thinger as part of house arrest for committing the sacred crime of not having finger sex in public. Not having finger sex at all!" Miguel looked down toward the slowly falling Tipablo. "A virgin!"The door closed behind Tipablo. "A virgin hand?"

Miguel slid up the lid then called down into the box.

"Ah, don't go down," Tipablo slowly slid up. "it's nothing to be ashamed of _not_ to be interested in hand sex."

Lenore fell back against the couch and lost consciousness.


End file.
